Lovely Bones
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Brennan et Hacker se rapprochent. Booth ne montre rien à Brennan, mais il est jaloux. Il regrette de ne pas avoir parler à Brennan plus tôt. Lui montrera t il son amour ou un événement viendra perturber leur relation?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

 ** _Booth POV_**

Bones et moi étions ami et partenaires depuis des années maintenant. Et avec le temps, même si je ne l'avais jamais réellement avoué, j'avais développer des sentiments à son égard. Bones était une femme magnifique et remarquable. Elle était franche et honnête, intelligente et loyale. Elle avait mené sa vie principalement seule après le départ de ses parents. Elle avait réussi a devenir une brillante anthropologue mais aussi un grand écrivain. J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour elle. Elle était une femme forte. Mais pas dénuée de sensibilité. J'avais longtemps eu envie d'avouer mes sentiments et de révéler ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Mais Bones était facilement effrayée par les démonstrations d'affection, et j'avais peur de la brusquée ou de la faire fuir. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas la nature de ses sentiments pour moi.

Nous venions de finir une enquête et je proposais, comme à chaque fois, d'aller boire un verre ensemble. Mais à la différence de d'habitude, elle refusa.

\- Oh, je ne peux pas ce soir. Répondit elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sa réponse éveilla ma curiosité. Elle ne refusait jamais.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?

\- A vrai dire, oui. Andrew... Andrew Hacker m'a invité a diner. Je suis déjà un peu en retard, je devrais y aller.

Elle se leva et enfila sa veste noire. Elle attrapa son sac et avant de sortir de mon bureau se tourna vers moi.

\- A plus tard Booth.

\- A plus tard Bones.

Je mentirais si je disais que ce petit rendez vous entre Hacker et Bones ne me faisait rien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Bones accepterait un diner avec lui, et je n'avais jamais pensé que Hacker inviterait Bones. Je sentais naitre une pointe de jalousie en moi. J'aurais du l'inviter... Mais un diner entre collègues et amis ne signifiait rien de bien méchant. Je n'avais pas de quoi être jaloux ou de quoi m'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, c'était surtout moi le fautif. Si j'avais invité Bones plus tôt, elle ne serait pas en train de passer sa soirée avec Hacker.

 _Le lendemain_

Bones était passée chez moi pour discuter d'un dossier.

\- Comment c'est passer votre soirée avec Hacker ? Demandais je comme si de rien était.

Bones semblait ravie d'y repenser.

\- Vous voulez dire le diner ? Ou est ce que vous vous demandez si nous avons copuler ?

\- Bones ! Mais oui, enfin le diner !

\- Très bien. Nous avons beaucoup discuter. Mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas copuler pour le moment...

Elle semblait déçue.

\- Malheureusement ? Répétais-je.

\- Oui. Andrew est tout a fait charmant et au vu de ses capacités sportives et athlétiques, il doit être un amant formidable ! S'exclama Bones.

La jalousie semblait revenir, un peu plus intensément.

\- Vous savez quoi Bones, je ne préfère pas savoir. Je ne supportais pas d'imaginer Bones, ma Bones, dans les bras de Hacker. Je devais faire quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 ** _Booth POV_**

Bones avait un nouveau diner prévu avec Hacker. C'était comme être poignardé. J'imaginais ma Bones dans ses bras, et la jalousie m'envahissait. Je devais lui parler, mais dès que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, rien ne sortait. Je voulais tout dire à Bones, lui avouer mes sentiments. Mais je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment. Il y avait toujours un mort, une enquête ou un nouveau diner.

Cela faisait plusieurs rendez vous qu'avaient eu Bones et Hacker. Et je ne lui avais toujours rien dit. Le Booth qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien _excepté pour les clowns_ , semblait avoir disparu. Parler à Bones n'avait rien de simple, c'était au contraire, une source de stress relativement importante. J'attendais le meilleur moment, mais il semblait de jamais venir.

Assis dans mon bureau, je redigeais un dossier. Hacker entra dans mon bureau.

\- J'ai besoin du dossier Hunter ce soir. Ordonna t il.

\- Très bien.

Il me regarda avant d'ajouter.

\- Vous n'avez aucun problème avec le fait que je fréquente Tempérance, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais clairement pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Du tout monsieur. Elle est ma partenaire, rien de plus.

\- Parfait. Notre relation devenant sérieuse, je n'aimerais pas que cela soit un problème. Affirma Hacker en quittant le bureau.

Sérieuse ? Hacker et Tempérance avait une relation sérieuse ? Je pensais qu'ils se voyaient rien de plus. J'étais blessé. J'avais beaucoup de mal et de peine à imaginer Bones développer des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que.. moi. Elle qui disait ne pas pouvoir se lancer dans une relation.. Elle ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une relation avec moi. J'étais d'une humeur épouvantable. Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre parler de Bones et Hacker, d amour ou de quoi que ce soit se rapprochant de cela. J'allais devoir travailler avec une partenaire pour laquelle je donnerais ma vie, une partenaire qui hante mes rêves la nuit et pour qui je ressentais une extreme attraction. Je voulais tellement l'embrasser, _à nouveau_. Mais Hacker avait réussi ce que je n'avais jamais su faire. Prouver à Bones que l'on peut aimer quelqu'un, profondément. Je me retrouvais donc seul, condamné à entendre parler de leur relation sérieuse naissante.

Appelés sur une scène de crime, Bones me rejoignit sans prononcer un mot. Je trouvais cela un peu intriguant, étant donné que Bones aimait parler et adorait partager ses nombreuses connaissances.

\- Vous ne dites rien ? Demandais je, après un long silence.

\- Femme, entre 20 et 35 ans. Je dirais type caucasien. Il me faut les ossements au labo. Répondit elle, avant de partir.

Ce comportement était définitivement pas celui de Bones. Bones était presque euphorique lorsqu'elle avait de nouveaux ossements à examiner, elle était bien plus motivée et passionnée. Je la suivi, et lui attrapais le bras.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ?

Bones hocha la tête avant de dégager son bras de ma prise. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne semblait définitivement pas decider a me parler. Mais la brusquer risquait d'empirer les choses. Alors je pris la decision de ne rien dire. De plus, si cela concernait sa relation avec Hacker, je ne désirais pas en savoir plus. Cela ne m'intéressait pas.

Bones examinait des ossements et, de ce fait, n'avait rien pour moi pour le moment. Je décidais alors de parler à Sweets.

\- De quoi souhaitiez vous me parler ? Demanda Sweets.

\- Bones. Répondis je simplement.

\- Je vois... Est ce à propos de vos sentiments ?

\- Bones voit Hacker. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient une relation sérieuse.

\- Et cela vous fait du mal ?

\- Ce qui me fait du mal Sweets, c'est d'abord qu'elle ne m'a pas parler de relation mais de dîners, et surtout, qu'elle ne peut etre avec moi car elle a peur, qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça mais elle peut le faire avec lui. M'enervais je. Et maintenant, elle est distante avec moi. Tenez, ce matin, pas un mot. Elle a à peine regarder les os. Elle nous a donner le sexe, un âge, et elle est partie. Elle ne reste meme plus avec moi.

Sweets pris quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Peut être que vous prenez les choses à l'envers. Peut être que pour elle, les choses sont différentes.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Peut être qu'elle ne voit pas cette relation comme sérieuse mais Hacker s'avance à ce sujet. Ou peut-être essaye t il de vous rendre jaloux ? Cette distance qu'elle instaure... Vous connaissez bien Andrew Hacker ? Demanda Sweets.

\- Et bien, je le connais autant que je peux connaitre mon supérieur.

\- Je ne pense pas que Bones est distante à cause et contre vous. Vous devriez... Vous devriez lui en parler. Elle a confiance en vous.

Je quittais le bureau de Sweets sans vraies réponses.

Bones resta distante tout au long de l'enquête, rien ne semblait la rendre heureuse, la faire sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3** ** _BOOTH POV_**

Selon Angela, Bones pensait que sa relation avec Hacker ne me dérangerait pas, que ca ne me faisait rien. Elle était si loin de la réalité. Peut être qu' après tout, c'était mieux ainsi. Je devais passer à autre chose. Comme elle le faisait.

\- Booth. Vous devez parler à Brennan.

Angela venait d'entrer dans mon bureau telle une tornade.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandais je sans lever les yeux de mon dossier.

\- Parce que vous l'aimez et que cet Andrew...

\- Angela, je ne veux pas parler de cet Andrew comme vous dites. Ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Si. Ca vous regarde. Mais enfin Booth, ouvrez les yeux ! Elle est malheureuse. Il ne l a rend pas heureuse! Il n'y a que vous pour elle. Vous êtes fait pour elle.

\- Non. Cela ne me regarde pas, et cela ne vous regarde pas non plus. J'ai beaucoup de boulot Angela.

Elle prit un air vexé et quitta le bureau.

\- Vous allez tout détruire. Lança t elle en sortant.

\- C est ça... murmurais je.

Bones et moi n'avions plus d'avenir commun, si ce n'est pour le travail. Je devais admettre que je ne pouvais pas trouver une meilleure partenaire.

Mais notre amitié me manquait. Les trajets en voitures remplis de leçons d'histoire, de civilisation, de mathématiques et de logique me manquaient. La solitude commençait à me peser, et ma jalousie était envahissante. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux que Bones. Mais il semblait que je ne pouvais la rendre heureuse. Elle n'avait plus besoin de moi. Et j avais tant besoin d'elle.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Cela faisait un moment que Bones et moi n'avions pas bu un verre ensemble. Nous passions nos soirées l'un sans l'autre. Je n'aimais pas cela. Mais je devais oublier. Ce soir là, je partais au bar pour oublier. Quelques verres plus tard, une jolie brune au bras _Linda_ , je rentrais a mon appartement. La soirée était particulièrement agréable, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Linda me lança un regard, me suppliant de ne pas ouvrir. Mais joueurs tout de même. Elle se tenait là, devant moi. _Bones._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4** _Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

Elle était là, le visage en sang, me regardant des larmes inondant ses yeux. Elle tenait son poignet droit.

\- Est ce que... est ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda Bones, gênée et en pleure.

\- Il y a déjà quelqu'un chez moi. Avouais je.

\- Oh... Souffla t elle.

Elle me lança un regard rempli de tristesse et je cru percevoir une pointe de déception. Elle tourna les talons et partit. Après avoir fermer la porte, je ressentis une grande culpabilité, je ne lui avais même pas demandé ce qu'il s était passer. Et je l'avais laisser partir, sans être sure qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure plus importante que celles que j'avais pu voir en quelques minutes. Je la laissais repartir sans protection. L'alcool et la colère qu'avait créée la jalousie ne me réussissaient pas. Linda m'appela et je n'avais aucune envie de la rejoindre. Je devais retrouver Bones, m'excuser et comprendre ce qui lui était arriver. Mais l'alcool avait une emprise bien plus importante sur moi que ma volonté. Et je partis rejoindre Linda, en oubliant Bones.

 _Le lendemain_

Le réveil fut douloureux. Je pris deux cachets pour les maux de tête avant de réaliser que Linda était toujours là. Et puis, petit à petit, la soirée de la veille me revenait. Nous avions beaucoup bu. J'avais ramener Linda à l'appartement. Nous étions dans la chambre quand Bones a sonner... Bones ! Bones était passée, elle n'allait pas bien et je l'avais laisser partir, sans rien demander. Je pris mon téléphone et appelait Bones. Mais aucune réponse. Je m'aperçus alors que j'avais manqué plusieurs appels d'un même numéro. Je le composais.

\- Docteur Meyer, que puis je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, vous m'avez contacter plusieurs fois durant la nuit et...

\- Oh... Elle me coupa. Vous êtes Seeley Booth ? Demanda t elle.

\- Oui comment...

\- Nous vous avons contacter car votre amie Tempérance Brennan a été retrouvée inconsciente dans une ruelle.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait été tabassée. Elle refuse de parler.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

\- Très bien. Mme Brennan...

\- Docteur Brennan. La coupais je.

\- Docteur Brennan est en chambre 249 étage 4.

Je raccrochais et mis Linda à la porte.

\- Mais... On a même pas pris le petit déjeuner ! S'indigna t elle.

\- Je sais. Répondais je en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Elle m'insulta avant de partir. Je pris mes clés et dévalais les escaliers. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin au quatrième étage, le docteur Meyer m'attendait.

\- Mr Booth ? Demanda t elle.

\- Agent Booth.

\- Le docteur Brennan est en train de se reposer. Nous ne savons pas comment elle a été blessée, ni pourquoi. Elle ne parle toujours pas. Elle a de nombreuses blessures. Physique et psychologiques.

\- Quelles blessures ?

\- Son poignet et sa jambe droite sont cassés, elle a une coupure à la joue gauche, un cocard assez impressionnant et le nez cassé. Elle a de nombreux bleus et de nombreuses coupures sur tout le corps. Nous avons fait un examen et...

Le regard du docteur Meyer semblait remplit de pitié.

\- Et.. ?

Je devais l'entendre. Il fallait que je sache ce que je lui avais fait. Non pas directement, mais ce que j'avais laisser faire à Bones.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait été violée.

Je me sentais horriblement coupable. Comme si je l'avais fait moi même. Pourquoi avait il fallu que je laisse Bones seule ? Pourquoi est ce que l'alcool et la colère mixée à la jalousie que je ressentais de savoir Bones dans les bras de Hacker m'avaient poussé à la laisser tomber ?

\- La bonne nouvelle, si puis je dire, c'est que nous pourrons sans doute identifié l'agresseur du docteur Brennan. Vous devriez la rejoindre. Peut être vous parlera t elle, à vous.

Le docteur Meyer tapa sur mon bras, comme pour me donner du courage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _ **Booth POV**_

Entrer dans la chambre de Bones fut un effort important pour moi. J'étais en partie responsable de son état. J'avais peur de son regard sur moi. Peur qu'elle me déteste. J'entrais lentement, et pour prendre le temps de m'habituer à la vue de son corps abîmé. Elle ne me regardait pas. Elle était allongée, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Peut être qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- Hey. Lançais je.

Bones ne tourna pas son visage vers moi. Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Je pris une chaise et m'installait à côté du lit.

\- Bones...

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Demanda t elle, d'une voix faible mais marquée par la colère.

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Je voulais voir, ses yeux bleus, je voulais la voir.

\- Regardez moi Bones. La suppliais je.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête.

\- Je suis là parce que... parce que vous êtes mon amie. Ma partenaire. Parce que vous avez besoin de moi...

\- J'avais besoin de vous hier. Me coupa t elle. Mais hier, je n'étais pas votre amie ni votre partenaire apparemment.

Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Murmurais je. J'avais bu, et j'étais...

Je pris quelque secondes avant de continuer.

\- J'étais jaloux. Et en colère.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi. Je pu voir un pansement recouvrir sa coupure, et son cocard.

\- Jaloux ? De quoi ? Demanda t elle.

\- De vous et Andrew. Avouais-je.

\- C'est ridicule. Lâcha t elle sèchement.

Elle tourna sa tête et observa l'extérieur à nouveau.

\- Bones.. Qui vous a fait ça ?

Je pu entendre qu'elle pleurait. J'avais terriblement envie de tenir sa main, de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre moi. De la protéger. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

\- Parce que ça vous intéresse ?

Elle était si froide, si en colère.

\- Évidement que ça m'intéresse Bones.

\- Il n'y a rien d'évident Booth. Cela ne vous intéressait pas hier. Pourquoi est ce différent aujourd'hui ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle continua.

\- Oh mais attendez. Où est votre compagnie d'hier ? Est ce pour cela que cela vous intéresse maintenant ? Parce que vous êtes seul et que vous avez fini de vous amusez ? Vous pouvez la rappeler. Sortez d'ici et foutez moi la paix. Je ne suis ni votre amie, ni votre partenaire. Plus maintenant. Dehors.

Ouch. Cela faisait très mal. Même si je comprenais sa colère, et qu'elle avait tout les droits de m'en vouloir, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, la laisser tomber. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas la laisser sans protection.

\- Je ne partirai pas. J'ai fait une énorme erreur hier. Je sais que vous me détestez. Mais je ne peux pas refaire la même erreur. Je dois vous protéger. Trouver celui qui vous a fait ça. Le coincer. Et je dois être là pour vous. Parce que, en ce qui me concerne, vous restez mon amie et ma partenaire.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi.

\- J'ai dit dehors.

\- Bones... Laissez moi vous aider.

\- Arrêtez de jouer le héro. Vous vous sentez coupable ?

\- Oui. Répondis je, en regardant mes mains.

\- Vous avez raison. Il a vu que j'étais allé chez vous, chercher de l'aide. Il m'avait suivi. Quand je suis repartie, il m'a attrapée.

\- Qui ?

Mon téléphone sonna au même moment. C'était Camille.

\- Booth, nous avons son nom.

\- Qui ?

\- Andrew Hacker.

Je faillai laisser tomber mon téléphone. Andrew Hacker avait agressé Bones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Mon regard se tourna vers Bones. Elle était allongée et savait que j'avais le nom de son agresseur. Elle pleurait silencieusement, je savais qu'elle ne supportait pas lorsque je voyais ses moments de faiblesse. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas que je la vois ainsi, comme une victime, comme une personne fragile qui avait besoin d'aide et de protection.

\- Est ce que... Est ce que c'était la première fois qu'il vous frappait ?

Bones détourna le regard, son regard divaguait dans le vide. Elle avait du mal a se concentrer. Elle avait du mal a me regarder.

\- A ce point là, oui.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Demandais-je.

\- Il m'avait tordu le poignet une fois et il m'avait poussée. Rien de grave.

Je ne comprenais pas. Bones n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser faire. Elle qui connaissait les arts martiaux et les pratiquait n'hésitez jamais a se servir de ses connaissances pour se défendre. Pourquoi l'avait elle laisser faire ?

\- Pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit ce n'était rien de grave. Pourquoi vous en aurais-je parler ?

\- Parce que je suis votre ami. Et votre partenaire.

\- Vous auriez fait quoi contre lui ? C'est votre patron. Et cela ne vous regardait pas. Ca ne vous regarde toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Bones ne voulait pas me laisser l'aider. Mais elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laissez tomber.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait. Répondit elle sèchement. Ne vous gênez pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Ni d'aide. Ni de pitié.

\- Eh bien, il faudra vous faire à l'idée. Je serai là tout les jours. Tant qu'il n'a pas été arrêter, et tant que vous êtes toujours blessée.

Bones poussa un long soupir avant de tourner la tête et de regarder dehors, à nouveau. Je pris la chaise et l'approcha du lit. J'avais besoin de tout assimilé. Andrew Hacker, ce collègue avec qui j'avais travailler pendant de si nombreuses années, cet homme dont j'avais été si jaloux, dont je voulais prendre la place... Je me sentais coupable. Tellement coupable. Je n'avais pas laisser Bones entrer la veille certes, mais je n'avais rien vu. Rien deviner. Rien compris. J'étais pourtant entrainé a voir ce genre de détail, j'étais un excellent agent du FBI. Comment avais je pu rater ça ? Comment avais je pu rater les signes que Bones envoyait volontairement ou involontairement ? J'avais failli a ma mission d'agent, et mon rôle d'ami, de partenaire.

Le temps passait et je passais chaque jour auprès d'elle. Je pouvais voir qu'elle le remarquait car sa colère semblait diminuer. Mais elle était toujours renfermée. Elle ne parlait jamais de son agression. De son viol. D'ailleurs, si le médecin ne me l'avait pas dit, je n'aurais pas su. Personne à part moi savait. Je pensais n'avoir aucun droit à l'annoncer aux fouines. Si Bones voulait qu'ils le sachent, alors elle le déciderait. Je ne devais pas prendre cette décision pour elle. Mais quelques signes me le rappelait souvent. Lorsque l'on s'approchait trop près d'elle, ou lorsque Angela l'enlaçait, Bones se figeait. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle rejouait dans son esprit chaque moment de son agression. Parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'enlacer. Mais sa récente agression et sa colère toujours présente m'en empêchaient. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je devais regagner sa confiance. Je savais que cela serait une chose périlleuse et longue. Bones avait du mal a faire confiance. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je retrouve sa confiance. Pour elle. Pour moi. Mais surtout pour nous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le temps passait et nous nous rapprochions de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Si en soit cela était une bonne nouvelle et synonyme de santé stabilisée, je sentais que Bones était anxieuse a l'idée de rentrer. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Hacker n'avait pas encore été retrouver, et laisse Bones seule, dehors, dans un appartement qu'il connaissait surement désormais n'était pas sure. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, en danger. Mais mon plan n'allait surement pas lui plaire. Elle ne faisait plus totalement confiance. Et la garder chez moi pendant le temps nécessaire serait surement difficile à accepter pour elle.

\- Vous savez Bones, vous allez bientôt être autorisée à rentrer chez vous.

Elle me regardait, me fixant du regard sans rien répondre.

\- Mais Hacker n'a pas été retrouver pour le moment.

Je pu voir Bones se tendre a seconde ou je prononçais le nom d'Hacker. Elle avait peur.

\- Vous viendrez chez moi. Décidais je, annonçant la décision d'une voix ferme.

\- Non. Répondit elle simplement.

J'attrapais sa main gauche et la regardais.

\- Tant qu'il est dehors, hors de questions que vous restiez seule.

\- Je resterais avec Angela.

Elle préférait la compagnie d'Angela plutôt que la mienne.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle pourra vous défendre si _il_ revient ?

Bones avait les yeux qui brillaient.

\- Booth... Je ne veux pas aller chez vous.

\- Bien, on ira chez vous alors. Parfait.

\- Booth... S'agaça t elle.

\- Écoutez, je suis désolé de vous imposer une telle chose, mais croyez moi, vous voulez être protégée.

\- J'aurais aimé l'être le soir où...

\- Le soir où je vous ai laissé repartir. La coupais je. Je sais. J'aurais aimé aussi. Et même si ça ne change rien, je suis désolé.

\- En effet. Ca ne change rien. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a fait subir ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était un abri. Rien de plus. Mais vous étiez occuper. J'ai toujours, toujours cru vos paroles. J'ai toujours cru que vous me protégeriez. Comme vous le disiez. J'ai toujours cru tout au fond de moi que je pouvais compter sur vous. Que vous étiez mon partenaire. Que peu importe le jour, l'heure, peu importe avec qui vous étiez, j'ai cru stupidement que j'étais importante. Que notre partenariat était important. Et ce soir là, j'ai réalisé que non. Il m'a suivie. Quand je me suis échappée, il m'a suivie. Il a vu que j'étais partie demandé de l'aide auprès de vous. Quand vous avez refermer la porte, et que je suis partie, il m'a attrapée. Il était tellement en colère que je sois venue vous voir pour vous dire ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne m'a pas cru quand j'ai essayé de lui dire que vous m'avez fermer la porte au nez sans même me demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, qui m'avait fait ça. Il y a pas cru, parce que pour lui, c'était impossible que vous me laissiez partir comme ça. Sans rien faire et sans rien dire. Il ne m'a pas cru, alors il s'est vengé. Il m'a punie en me donnant une bonne leçon. Mais il ne savait pas que je l'avais déjà comprise. Quand vous avez fermer la porte, j'avais déjà compris que je ne pouvais plus vous faire confiance. Pourtant, j'ai quand même dû subir ça. Alors non Booth. Vous avez raison. Ca ne change rien.

Je poussais un long soupir. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni comment faire. Elle ne me faisait plus confiance, ne pensait plus pouvoir y arriver un jour. Mais je ne piuvais pas la laisser seule. Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je m'inquiétais énormément.

\- Vous viendrez chez moi.

Elle me lança un regard noir, tâchant de me faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de passer des jours et des jours à mes côtés.

Le jour de sa sortie arriva finalement, et si Bones était soulagée d'enfin pouvoir mettre le nez dehors et de pouvoir enfin quitter le lit d'hôpital, je la savais anxieuse et tendue à l'idée de cohabiter pour quelques temps. J'avais décidé qu'elle viendrait chez moi. Parker ayant une chambre, elle y resterait le temps de son "séjour". De toute façon, son poignet et sa jambe étant cassés, elle devait se déplacer en fauteuil, et seul mon appartement possédait un ascenseur et des portes assez larges pour qu'elle puisse entrer en fauteuil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Je poussais Bones jusqu'à ma porte. Lorsque je la fis entrer, je pu voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Je la poussais jusqu'à la chambre de Parker, où je déposais ses deux sacs. J'avais déjà préparer le lit et la chambre pour accueillir Bones.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demandais-je à Bones.

\- Non. Répondit elle, en observant chaque coins de la chambre. J'aimerais m'allonger un peu, je suis fatiguée.

\- Très bien. Je vais vous aider.

Je passais mon bras gauche sous ses jambes et mon bras droit derrière son dos pour la maintenir sous son bras droit. Je pouvais sentir son corps se crisper. Elle avait peur. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Le viol… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de la soulever pour la porter jusqu'à son lit, mais je savais qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Je caressais sa cuisse avec mon pouce. Je la soulevais de son fauteuil et l'installais dans le lit de Parker. Alors que je remontais la couverture sur elle, je lui lançais un regard rempli de douceur. Elle devait savoir qu'elle ne risquait rien avec moi. Je n'étais pas Hacker. Je n'étais pas son agresseur. Et je ne l'a laisserai plus jamais. Je prendrai soin d'elle.

\- Merci Booth.

Sa voix était devenue douce, en comparaison avec la colère qui teintait chacune de ses paroles depuis son agression. J'en fus surpris, et elle pu le voir dans mon regard. Je ne su réprimé un petit sourire, et elle non plus.

\- Quand vous voulez retourner dans le fauteuil, appelez moi. Je vais vous laisser tranquille.

Je quittais la chambre avec l'espoir que ce séjour se passerait bien. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était que Bones se sente comme chez elle, qu'elle se sache en sécurité. Personne ne viendrait lui faire du mal. Hacker n'avait pas encore été arrêté, car il n'avait toujours pas été retrouver. Mais si il osait s'approcher de Bones, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas. Lorsque je passais silencieusement ma tête dans la porte entre ouverte, je trouvais Bones allongée et endormie. Elle semblait paisible. L'expression d'inquiétude qui ne quittait presque jamais son visage depuis son agression était partie. Pour le moment. Je savais qu'à son réveil, cette expression serait revenue. Mais il était bon de voir Bones détendue, et capable de dormir tranquillement. Elle resta endormie un peu plus de deux heures, pendant lesquelles j'avais préparer un repas. Bones ne mangeait pas beaucoup, elle disait ne pas avoir faim, ne pas avoir grand appétit.

\- Booth !

La voix de Bones résonnait dans l'appartement. Je me dépêchais de la rejoindre, inquiet qu'elle pourrait avoir un quelconque problème. Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, Bones était assise dans le lit, et me regardais avec excitation.

\- J'ai senti l'odeur. Vous avez préparer mon plat préféré.

Elle semblait heureuse de ce geste.

\- Je me suis dit que ça vous aiderait sûrement a manger. Expliquais je.

\- Merci.

Elle répondit simplement puis me fit signe de l'aider a retourner dans le fauteuil. Je la plaçais dans ce dernier, me rappelant d'être doux et de ne pas être brusque. Je bataillais intérieurement avec moi même pour ne pas embrasser son front, Je laissais Bones se déplacer seule dans l'appartement. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne supporterait pas que je la pousse. Elle n'aimait pas être aidée, car elle n'aimait pas être dépendante. Cependant, elle allait devoir être aidée avant de reprendre son poste au Jefferson. Et c'était quelque chose dont Bones n'était pas encore au courant. Je devais lui en parler, mais je pensais attendre un maximum. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, je plaçais les assiettes et les couverts sur la table. Bones me lança un regard dans lequel je pu lire la joie de goûter a son plat préféré à nouveau. Elle prit sa fourchette de sa main gauche et commença a manger son plat que j'avais préalablement couper en morceaux.

\- Parker n'aura pas besoin de sa chambre ? Demanda soudainement Bones en relevant la tête.

\- Il est chez sa mère. Ils sont parti rendre visite a de la famille à l'autre bout du pays.

Bones acquiesça. Elle fini le plat rapidement avant de se mettre devant la télévision. La voir apaisée me donnait espoir.

Le soir apporta le moment qui me donnait le plus d'anxiété. Bones allait avoir besoin d'aide pour se laver et se changer.

\- Je vais… Commençais je.

Bones porta son regard sur moi.

\- Je vais devoir vous aider a vous habiller pour la nuit.

\- Non. Répondit elle. Je veux le faire seule.

\- Mais Bones, avec votre jambe et et votre poignet vous allez avoir besoin d'aide. Pour vous laver aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle baissa son regard et fixait le sol.

\- Et si j'appelais Angela ? Est ce que… Est ce que cela vous aiderait ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, sans un mot. Je laissais cette mission difficile à Angela.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

 _ **Booth POV**_

Sweets était installé face à Bones. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivé. Elle savait pourquoi il était là, et de quoi il allait lui parler. La veille, Sweets et moi avions convenu que pour le bien être de Bones, il était préférable qu'il vienne lui parler. Garder pour elle tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lui donnait souvent des cauchemars, des réactions disproportionnées et lui causait un stress inutile. Nous avions également convenu que Sweets viendrait à Bones, pour une question de sécurité. Hacker courrait toujours.

Lorsque je quittais l'appartement pour les laisser seuls, Bones n'avait toujours prononcer aucun mot, aucun son. Sweets avait adopté une posture rassurante. Bones devait se sentir à l'aise, et être capable de parler sans gêne.

 _ **Bones POV**_

Sweets me regardait et attendait que je commence a parler. Et de mon côté, j'attendais qu'il fasse le premier pas. Je n'avais pas demandé a parler à un psychologue. Je ne voulais pas raconter ce que j'avais vécu. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir les détails. Surtout pas Booth.

\- Docteur Brennan, je ne suis ici que pour votre bien. Parler vous aidera a extériorisé, a vous libérer.

\- Je ne crois pas en la psychologie. Soufflais je.

Il sourit.

\- Je sais. Alors, parlez moi entant qu'ami. Un ami qui a des compétences, et les moyens de vous aidez a aller mieux. Répondit il avec douceur.

\- Je vais mieux. Mes blessures guérissent chaque jour et…

\- Je ne parle pas de vos blessures. Me coupa t il. Physiques. Ajouta Sweets, en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Je parle de vos blessures intérieures. Booth dit que vous faites des cauchemars.

\- Qui n'en ferait pas…

\- C'est exact. Qui n'en ferait pas. Répéta Sweets. Quand a t il commencer a vous faire du mal ?

Je pris une profonde respiration.

\- Dès qu'il a eu en tête que nous étions un couple.

\- Voulez vous dire que vous n'aviez pas la même opinion quant à votre statut ?

\- Pour moi, nous n'étions rien de précisément défini. Nous nous voyions, mais je n'avais rien décidé.

\- Vous le lui avez dit ? Demanda Sweets.

\- Oui.

\- Et ? Comment a t il réagi ?

\- Il m'a giflé. Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de réfuter son avis. Avouais je.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide, ou fui ?

\- J'ai demandé de l'aide. Mais on m'a fermé la porte au nez.

Je haussais le ton. Sweets savait pertinemment ce que Booth avait fait. Ou pas fait d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Repris je, calmée. C'était comme si, je ne pouvais pas le fuir. Je ne pouvais pas le combattre. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Andrew.

\- Ce soir là, que c'est il passé ?

\- Andrew était jaloux. Je devais voir Booth, lui parler d'un dossier. Quand j'ai dit à Andrew que j'allais voir Booth il s'est tout de suite énervé. Il m'a demandé si j'aimais Booth.

\- Et ? Qu'avez vous répondu ?

\- Rien. Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Alors il est devenu furieux. Il m'a attrapée et… ça a dérapé. J'avais le poignet cassé et du sang partout, mais j'ai réussi a fuir. J'ai été au premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. Là où je pensais être en sécurité. Mais quand je suis arrivée, Booth était avec une femme. Alors il ne m'a pas laissée entrer. Andrew m'avait suivie. Il a vu que je sortais de l'immeuble de Booth. Il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait fermé la porte au nez. Pour lui, je mentais encore. Alors il m'a traîner de force.

\- Que s'est il passer ? Il vous a battu ?

\- Oui. Et violer. Murmurais je.

Sweets se tendit. Booth ne lui avait rien dit a propos du viol. Mais cela m'avait échapper. J'avais prononcer ces mots automatiquement. Sans réfléchir. Sans réaliser tout ce que cela risquait de changer.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je regardais le sol. Je ne voulais pas voir son regard plein de pitié. Je ne voulais pas sa pitié. Je voulais rester le docteur Brennan, forte, que l'on prenait parfois pour une personne froide. Je n'étais pas une victime. Je ne voulais pas en être une, et je n'en serais pas une.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10** _J'ai lu dans un commentaire que l'attente entre les chapitres est longue. Je tiens a m'excuser de prendre du temps a poster (depuis vendredi dernier il s'est passé pas mal de choses chez moi) mais je tiens a ce que vous sachiez que si je poste parfois régulièrement et a un rythme précis (tout les deux jours par exemple) cela ne veut pas dire que cela restera mon rythme a chaque chapitre. Je poste quand un chapitre est prêt, ou simplement quand j'ai le temps. En ce moment, je poste le chapitre suivant quand je fini un nouveau. Mon chapitre 8 est en ligne, le 9 est prêt, le 10 en cours. Lorsque le 10 sera fini, le 11 commencé, le 09 sera posté._

* * *

 _ **Bones POV**_

Les jours passaient et mon état physique s'améliorait. Booth prenait soin de moi autant qu'il pouvait. Sweets venait régulièrement me voir, il passait du temps avec moi et essayait de me parler, de me faire parler sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mais je le savais. Je savais pertinemment qu'il voulait (et devait) m'évaluer. Évaluer mon état mental avant que je ne puisse penser a reprendre le travail. Mais j'aimais la présence de Sweets. Il était calme, rassurant. Il n'était pas un psychologue parmi tant d'autre, il était mon ami.

Je me réveillais dans le lit de Parker et me tournais vers la fenêtre. J'aimais sentir la lumière et la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur mon visage. C'était dans ces moments où je pouvais vivre, respirer en paix, sans douleur. Je n'avais aucun flash-back traumatisant de cette nuit là, je ne pensais a rien. Booth frappa deux petits coups sur la porte de la chambre.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ? Demanda t il, la voix basse.

\- Oui.

Il entra, et se rapprocha du lit.

\- Vous avez faim ? Demanda Booth.  
\- Un peu.

\- Angela ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui. Dit il gêné. Je vais devoir vous aider a vous habiller.

Booth me porta jusqu'au fauteuil, et m'emmena dans le salon prendre le petit déjeuner. Booth semblait nerveux à l'idée de m'aider a m'habiller. Je voulais dire quelque chose, détendre l'atmosphère, le rassurer, mais je ne savais quoi lui dire. Lorsque j'eus fini mon bol de céréales, Booth m'emmena a la salle de bain.

\- Je vais vous retirer votre tee shirt. Est ce que… Est ce que vous voulez que je ferme les yeux ?

J'eus presque envie de rire. Booth avait vu de nombreuses autres femmes nues. Pourquoi jouait il le timide avec moi ? Ou peut être étais je repoussante a ses yeux… Cette idée me fit la sensation d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur. C'était illogique. Pourquoi l'idée que Booth ne me trouvait physiquement pas attirante me faisait autant de mal ? Pourquoi aurais je envie que Booth me trouve attirante ?

\- Cela m'est égal. Lachais je.

Après tout, il n'y avait rien a voir. Dans l'état où j'étais, personne n'aurait envie de me voir. J'étais repoussante.

Booth retira délicatement mon tee shirt, en faisant attention a mon poignet. J'essayais de ne penser a rien. Plus important encore, j'essayais de ne pas imaginer ce que Booth pensait de moi à cet instant précis. Mais j'avais beau essayer, je ne pouvais me contrôler. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Booth le remarqua.

\- Bones… Vous pleurez ?

C'était tout bonnement le pire moment possible. Il s'arrêta, me regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais je n'avais aucun tee shirt sur moi, ma poitrine était libre de tout tissu, j'étais presque nue.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas s'il vous plait. Je veux en finir. Vite.

Booth ne semblait pas comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait. Je pense qu'il pensait que le viol me m'était dans cet état. Et c'était uniquement partiellement vrai. J'avais honte. J'étais sale. J'étais dégoûtante, écœurante a regarder. Quel homme pourrait vouloir de moi désormais… J'étais comme marquée a jamais. Booth m'aida a mettre mon soutien-gorge et a enfiler un tee shirt. Lorsqu'il me passa le tee shirt, son visage fut si près du mien. Je pouvais presque sentir sa respiration effleurer ma peau. Je me sentais soudainement si attirée par lui. Ses lèvres étaient si près… Je pouvais tourner un peu mon visage et les rencontrées. Les effleurées, ou les prendre d'assaut. Mais Booth recula rapidement, sans un mot, sans doute avait il perçu cette tension et sa proximité. Son geste me parvint comme une confirmation de mon ressenti. Il ne voulait pas de moi. Je ne l'attirais pas. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela me blessait autant. Il évita soigneusement mon regard, et baissa mon short. Je sentais mes joues devenir rouges. Je tournais la tête, regardais ailleurs. Booth se dépêcha de changer mon sous vêtement. Les larmes revenaient. J'avais tellement honte. Booth m'aida a enfiler un nouveau short, avant de me placer dans le fauteuil.

\- Voilà. Vous êtes prête. Dit il, gêné.

\- Merci.

Ma réponse fut froide. Je devais quitter la pièce, me réfugier dans la chambre de Parker, et laisser les larmes couler.


End file.
